The invincible American
by MConanfan0327
Summary: America convinces England to play a video game with him and when England plays... A crack fic one-shot inspired by my twin sister. Rated T for England's mouth.


The invincible American

**A/N: Hey y'all, this is my first hetalia fanfic. I really shouldn't post this because I should really update my other fanfics, but writing this fun and it helped calm down a bit of my stress. I hope y'all enjoy.**

**Warnings: unedited, this is not UsUk, only friendship, though has brief mentions of Asakiku, and England's language.**

"Yo England." America called out to the Brit as he entered the said Brit's study with a hamburger in hand.

England looked up from his paperwork, to see the obnoxious American stuffing his face with greasy hamburger. Frustrated, he yelled at the American, "Why the bloody hell are you here you git? I never invited you nor did I let you in my home."

After swallowing a bite, America spoke in his usual tone of voice, "I dropped by to see if you wanted to come to my place later and play some epic shooting, killing game with me."

"…And you couldn't have called? And why in the world would I play some damn shooting game with you? As you can't tell, I'm busy. I don't have time for your stupid American games. Now can you tell me how you entered my house? I swear I locked the door…"

America pouted at England's response. "Hey, my games are not stupid, they're badass. And by the way, I'm not the one who came up with this game; Japan created it," England's ears perked slightly at the mention of "Japan". America took another bite, hastily swallowing it before speaking again. "The game is supposed to be a multi-player game and I have no one to play it with. Everyone said there were too busy to play with me, even Japan said he couldn't. So you were the only person left who could play with me." The American explained rapidly.

England sighed. "And what makes it seem that I'm not busy? Although since Japan created it, I guess I won't mind giving it a try…" He muttered.

A grin exploded on America's face as he heard England's answer. "Awesome, c'mon dude." America grabbed a hold of one of England's wrist and proceeds to take him to his place. England yanked his arm back. "Hey, at least let me finish this set of paperwork first."

America groaned, now he had to wait, that was so boring. He rather be shooting and killing things on the game right now.

England stared at the bored American who standing in the middle of his office, staring at the ceiling, groaning. "Hey, America. You never answered my question. How the hell did you get into my home?"

America looked at England for a sec, blinking when he finally realized what England was asking him. He grinned and held up a hair pin. "Dude, you need better security." That was all he said before a book came flying towards him. He ducked quickly.

* * *

England sat on America's couch watching said American set the game up. He couldn't believe America tricked him into playing this with him. The only reason why he agreed to, is because his people had started growing an interest in Japanese games, so if the game is decent and worth it, he'll talk to Japan to maybe to start selling the game in Britain. Yeah, that was the only reason why decided to play the game. Nothing else.

"Okay! I got the game set up." America exclaimed as he tossed England a controller. The Brit sighed as he catches the controller. "Let's get this over with."

America sat down next to the Brit, leaning forward in excitement. The T.V screen lit up featuring the game.

* * *

England glared at the screen, pressing on the buttons furiously as he finally managed to get away from the American. This was their third round, the first two rounds; America had violently assassinated him, mostly because the British man made the mistake of staying out in the open in where he was vulnerable to attacks.

England smirked when he saw an opening in where he could kill America; he moved his character a bit so he could be able to shoot. He began shooting violently at the rough looking character America was playing as. England laughed manically as he watched the bullets hit the other. He won this round.

The Briton made a strangle sound as he stared at the screen in shock. It read that his character was dead and it was game over.

"Bloody hell. How am I dead?"

America stared at him. "I shot you."

"But I shot at you first. I shot your head and heart. I saw the bullets practically go in and the blood spilling out. How are you not dead?" England complained.

America got up and grinned. America began to skip into the kitchen yelling, "I'm unkillable!"

England stared after the American, and then he glared at the screen before him. He really needed to talk to Japan about this.

**A/N:I really hope y'all did actually enjoyed this. This one-shot was inspired when my twin skipped into the kitchen yelling that she was unkillable the other day. yeah, that was funny. Thank y'all for reading and please leave a review, they make me really happy.**


End file.
